The Sitter
by Invader Qin
Summary: A sitter comes to the Membrane's house. Dib and Gaz find out she's a little too perfect...
1. When Teresa Showed Up

Disclaimer: For all you who don't already know this, I don't own Invader Zim. I do own Teresa though. She is my made-up person so leave her alone! MINE! Please, by all means, draw her if you like, use her in your fanfics, just give credit where credit is due.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: When Teresa Showed Up  
  
"Son, daughter, you're new babysitter will be arriving shortly." Prof. Membrane said from the floating TV screen.  
  
"Dad, I'm twelve now, I don't need a babysitter." Dib complained.  
  
"Of course you are." His dad replied as the screen went blank.  
  
Ever since the incident with breaking his arm chasing after Zim, Dib's dad thought it would be wise for the kids to have a baby sitter. Gaz had either scared them off or given them concussions by throwing things at their heads.  
  
"I wonder how long this one will last." Gaz mumbled without looking up from her Game Slave.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dib went to answer it. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing before him, was what had to be the coolest looking babysitter ever. She had short purple hair that seemed to circle her face, in it were blue streaks. She had on a long, patch covered trench coat and zip up boots. Her shirt had the "Mysterious Mysteries" logo on it and she was wearing black shorts with nylons just like Gaz's.  
  
She put what looked like a Game Slave in her pocket and smiled at Smiled at Dib. "My names Teresa." She said. Dib saw a glint of silver on her tongue. "I'm you're new sitter."  
  
"Don't you mean baby sitter?" Dib asked.  
  
"That's odd. You don't look like a baby to me." She laughed. "Unless you're inhuman."  
  
Gaz walked up to Teresa as she walked inside. "You might last longer than the others." She grumbled.  
  
"I like you're nylons." Teresa told Gaz. "You're the first I've seen to wear them except me."  
  
Gaz shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So," Dib said, "What is you're game plan for tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know… dinner at 7, TV for an hour, and so on."  
  
"Do I need to do that?"  
  
"Well, everyone else did." Dib said a little confused.  
  
Teresa adjusted her backpack. "Well, if they're plans had worked then I wouldn't be here." She said with a wink. "Actually this is my first sitting job. So where's my room? You're dad mentioned me staying here. He said it was the least her could do. I'm glad I can stay here too, my apartment complex just burnt down about a week ago."  
  
"Oh, it's this way." Dib said leading her to the stairs. "Follow me." 


	2. More Like a Friend Than a Sitter

1 Chapter two: More Like a Friend Than a Sitter  
  
"Tell me about the fire." Dib said as Teresa set her backpack on the bed.  
  
"Well I don't remember much." Teresa admitted taking off her trench coat to reveal a shoulder balade with a nymph tatooed on it. "Just that I was on fire, then it all went black, then I was relieved to find myself alive on the sidewalk. Sleepy Sweets was burned to the ground."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me a little about yourself." Teresa said after a long silence.  
  
"Well my life is deticated to parinormal studies. One day I'll be a famous Parinormal Investigator and Zim's guts will be strewn acr…"  
  
"Who's Zim?" Teresa interrupted.  
  
"Zim's an alien who goes to my skool. He wants to take over the world but I stop him at every turn."  
  
"You believe in aliens?" Teresa asked. "Wow, I'm starting to think I've somehow became a Mary-Sue since I took this job."  
  
"Aliens, Bigfoot, nosveratouse, I believe in a lot."  
  
"Do you watch "Mysterious Mysteries"? It's my fav show of all time."  
  
"Yes!" Dib nearly jumped with joy. "There isn't an eppisode I havn't missed.  
  
"Same here." Teresa ran her tongering over her teeth thoughtfully. "Did you see the one on Chickenfoot? I mean can you get any lamer?"  
  
"I know. I was the one who proved he was a fake you know." Dib bosted.  
  
"I saw the one with you, Gaz, Zim and this other lady on it. That was no lady. I mean even though they bleeped the face that was obviously a robot body. What was Zim thinking saying that walkie-talkie was his medication anyway? I can't believe he actually swallowed it. And those actors… man… did they stink!"  
  
"I know everything about Zim. I can easily prove he is an alien to anyone. Hardly anybody actually wants to belevive that there is aliens though, they just want to believe we're the surperior species and that nothing else exists."  
  
"Well as much as I'd love to sit and talk about one of my favorite subjects all night, dinner is not gonna make itself." 


	3. Surprises

1 Chapter three: Surpises  
  
"So what do you think? Is my pizza good? All kids like pizza right?" Teresa said taking a bite out of her own slice.  
  
"It's good." Gaz mumbled though her own mouthful.  
  
"So I think after dinner I'm going to retreat." Teresa said putting her dishes in the sink. She turned on the water and pushed down the plug. "First I have to battle theses things. I wish your dad would invent self washing dishes."  
  
Gaz put her dishes in the sink then sat back at the table and pulled out her Game Slave.  
  
"What edittion is that?" Teresa asked eyeing the Game Slave.  
  
"Fouth American edition," Gaz replied, "I have them all."  
  
"Including the new one realeased tow days ago in Italy?"  
  
"What?" Gaz yelled pushing the pause button and gazing up at Teresa.  
  
"Don't worry. I was gonna keep this a surprise, but, I got both of you presents. You're dad told me what you were both, quote: 'overly obsessed' with, and so I figure I'd waste some extra money one you."  
  
"You didn't." Gaz said. "No babysitter would go and do that."  
  
"I guess I'm not a baby sitter then. I'm just your ordianry sitter." Teresa repiled as she shut off the water, pushed her hands into the overly full sink, and started scrubbing. "But you'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
Dib pushed his chair back and placed his dishes in the sink. He wanted to get as fast asleep as he could so that he could see what he was going to get tomorrow. 


	4. Overheard Transmittion

Chapter four: Overheard Transmission  
  
Teresa pushed open the window and climbed out onto the roof. The crisp night air ruffled her short hair. She took a deep breath and stared into the night sky. She always felt so relaxed sitting on the roof.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Dib's voice caught her off guard and almost made her drop her recorder.  
  
"I star gaze every night." She replied.  
  
"I do it every night too." Dib replied staring out into the depths of space. "This is how I found out Zim was coming. Six months later he showed up."  
  
"Hmm…" Teresa acknowledged him. "Did the other babysitters know that you did this every night?"  
  
"Nope. They usually fall asleep in front of the TV."  
  
"Well then they didn't seem to be doing their jobs."  
  
"I here something." Dib said adjusting the satellite-dish like thing attached to a big recording box. Dib unplugged the headphones and plugged in a mini speaker so Teresa could here too.  
  
"I want my snack!" The crackly voice came from the speaker.  
  
"You already have your curly fries." Another voice said.  
  
"But I want nachos too."  
  
"Incoming transmission from Zim, Sirs." Another voice groaned.  
  
"What is it now?" The second voice groaned.  
  
"Sirs," Zim's voice came from the speaker loud and clear. "I have found a new fear of humans. Many of them fear this little thing called bills. I shall have a full report on it tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, Zim." The first voice replied from what seemed to be a mouth full of food.  
  
"Man, can you believe him. I'm Zim and I actually think I can rule Earth." The second voice said laughing.  
  
There was a faint sound then all they heard was crackling.  
  
"Dang, the signal is breaking up." Dib said.  
  
"Don't you understand, Dib?" Teresa said. "They don't really want Zim to talk to them."  
  
"That could only be his Tallest talking." Dib replied.  
  
"But it seems to me that Zim is a joke to them…"  
  
1.1 "No…"  
  
"Dib," Teresa interrupted. "It's time for this little Paranormal Investigator to head off to bed."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"You can torment Zim in the morning, at skool." 


	5. Showoff at Skool

1 ter five: Showoff at Skool  
  
Teresa drove up to skool with Dib and Gaz in the back of her black van with flames protruding up the front.  
  
She parked it and then got out to open the doors for Dib and Gaz. "Sorry that the doors are screwy." She said as they jumped out. "But hay, I had to get the cheapest van possible so I could waste money on paint."  
  
Dib clutched his brand new alien handcuffs. "I still can't thank you enough. Zim's yard gnomes destroyed my other pair."  
  
"Which one of these kids is your little tormenter?"  
  
Dib pointed to Zim. "That one."  
  
"The green one with the cool hair?"  
  
"Well I don't know about cool…"  
  
Dib was cut off by Teresa's shout. "Oiy, Zim!"  
  
Zim turned to face who had shouted his name. He stared at the tall, purple haired girl who had called his name. She stuck her tongue out at him, revealing a piecing with an 8-ball tongue ring through it. He grimed at her as she gave him a wide smile.  
  
"Don't bother Dib too much today or you'll face me alien!" She said as she ducked back into the car. She looked down at Gaz and Dib though the open window. "Show me a new high score when you get home Gaz. Dib don't get into any major fights with Zim. And both of you remember that cafeteria food is dangerous." With those last words she drove off and left a big group of kids staring after he many bumper stickers.  
  
"Who's that?" Jessica asked walking up to Dib.  
  
"My sitter." He replied.  
  
"She's a freak just like you." Jessica replied with a short laugh as she walked away.  
  
"I think she's cool." Penny whispered as she walked into the building. Almost as if on cue the bell rang. 


	6. Wait a Minute

Chapter six: Wait a Minute…  
  
"Class, as you all probably know the Sleepy Sweets burnt down about a week ago." Ms. Bitters growled. "I'm here to tell you that the skool board says that if a child needs to talk to me about a death I'm here. Well every one in the doomed apartment complex died. So talk."  
  
Dib raised his hand. "Ms. Bitters everyone couldn't have died. My new sitter lived there."  
  
"Oh, you poor, doomed child." Ms. Bitters said showing no emotion at all. "The fire started on the first floor and there were no fire escapes. No one survived."  
  
"That's impossible." Dib murmured.  
  
* * *  
  
Dib sat typing at a computer. "Then it's true." He said looking up with a face filled with horror. "There were no survivors. Could Teresa have lied to me? Or, maybe…" Dib gulped. "She's a ghost."  
  
The lunch bell rang and her heard tuns of footsteps in the hall rushing to the lunchroom. They almost sounded eager.  
  
Dib stared down at his alien handcuffs. 'I'm gonna figure this out.' He thought.  
  
Dib rushed out of the library and ran smack-dab into Zim.  
  
"Watch where you're going, worm-baby." Zim mumbled.  
  
"Going to lunch, Zim." Dib said in a nasty tone. "I don't expect you to eat anything."  
  
"Of course I will gorge my normal human belly so full with the filth that I won't be able to hear." Zim said giving his belly a squeeze.  
  
"Save your lies, Zim, I'm busy." Dib said pushing past him and running down the hall.  
  
"That's right, run from Zim!" He called after Dib.  
  
Dib rushed all the way home. When her got there, panting, he pointed an accusing finger at Teresa.  
  
"What did I tell you about cafeteria food?"  
  
"You're not human!" Dib yelled. "Or else you lied to me!" 


	7. Well This Sucks

Chapter seven: Well This Sucks  
  
"What do you mean, Dib?" Teresa asked confused.  
  
"There were no survivors when the apartments burned down. Where did you stay the week in-between when it burnt down and when you came here?"  
  
"I… I don't remember but… I survived, Dib, really."  
  
"Did you?" Dib asked running to her, his hands outstretched. He moved to push her down and went strait through her. "I don't think you did." He said staring down at his hands in panic. "I thought you lied to me… that you really didn't live there."  
  
Teresa looked about five times as horrified as Dib. "I'm a ghost?"  
  
Dib just stared at her.  
  
"Oh, spiff! I'm a ghost!" She yelled running over to an extremely tall tree.  
  
She climbed the tree in a great haste. "This is so cool, Dib. Now I can be just like the movies and make stuff move, people levitate, and…" She jumped off the top branch. "Fly."  
  
Teresa hovered for a few seconds than began to fall. She flailed her arms and legs trying to catch something, anything. Just stay in the air. She hit the ground and disappeared.  
  
"That was kinda creepy." Dib said. "And no one will believe me because I don't have proof."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you feel that?" Dib asked gazing around the room.  
  
"What." Gaz replied.  
  
"That sudden chill as if a ghost were around."  
  
"Nope." Gaz said walking from the room.  
  
All of a sudden a faint laugh echoed though the room.  
  
"I heard that, though." Gaz said without looking up from her Game Slave as she walked into the kitchen. "Hay, Dib." She yelled. "There's pizza on the table. Either starve or come eat." 


End file.
